The Proposed research consists of a set of experimental studies on minority influence. Previously, the area of social influence has been mainly concerned with conformity while the aspect of social influence known as innovation has been largely neglected. Further, the area of social influence as presently studied has mainly concentrated on dependency as the source of influence. The present research proposal takes the point of view that behavioural style can also be a source of social influence, particularly in innovation. The present studies will investigate minority influence in jury simulation settings where the variables of unanimity and group size will be manipulated. Comparisons between the conformity process and minority influence will also be investigated.